1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control apparatus for performing remote control, and to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various apparatuses are objects of remote control. Display apparatuses are one example of such apparatuses.
Recently, contents that can be viewed are remarkably increasing as a result of appearance of multichannel media according to digital broadcast, satellite broadcast and the like, new contents media, such as DVDs (digital versatile discs), and the like. On the other hand, the sizes of television picture surfaces are increasing as a result of the appearance of plasma display apparatuses and the like, and there is demand for an arrangement that would allow a plurality of viewers to view separate programs or contents on one television apparatus (television broadcast receiver).
In addition, as television apparatuses have come to have more and more higher functions, a remote control apparatus, having a very large number of buttons for complicated operations in order to operate the entire television apparatus and perform various settings, is required, resulting in an increase in the production cost, and difficulty in operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,493,008, its counterpart Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 2000-305543 (2000) disclose a configuration including a display apparatus for displaying multiple picture frames and a remote control device.